


Idaho

by baeberiibungh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Everyone just enjoys food, Food, Gen, Grumpy bt sympathetic Derek, Lots of Food, no one died, stiles talks A LOT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: Stiles and the pack goes gardening…





	Idaho

Derek had a plan once, of lines made with sticks and distances measure accurately in inches and foot and length of rope and bulk of packages from the nearest supermarket. He had all of this planned. But then Stiles happened, as usual, and Derek could not say no to Stiles’ earnest offer to help him, with his puny human strength when there were fully accomplished werewolves about to take over all the hard work. No. Stiles decided, without any input from anyone, that he was going to help and nothing and no one was going to stop him from helping. 

There was going to be this epic and awesome garden patch with corns in the corner, and leafy vegetables in the middle and tubers in the other corners. And Stiles was the most enthusiastic about the tubers – sweet, red, Idaho, and so many more varieties. Scott said that it was possibly because he had tasted the fries with Cajun spices that Derek made with this unbelievably smooth salsa that could keep Stiles fed for weeks. Isaac said that it because Stiles was a skinny glutton and he was looking for free carbs.

Lydia called both idiots and huffed away. The other weres started helping out too, to dig the troughs, put in the seeds, which Stiles took the responsibility for, cover them and water them. It was Stiles who shoved wooden spikes into the ground around the rows, declaring what kind of crop they are. It made Stiles ridiculously happy to do so, and even though none of the weres said anything, Derek could easily smell the contentment wafting from them, Jackson included. It was a more stress reducing work than chasing a feral wendigo through the streets of Beacon Hills.

When the saplings began to break ground and show up in tiny little clouds of green leaves, Stiles crowed the loudest and insisted that Derek give a party on the occasion. Derek grumped at him and brought a huge stack of pizzas to feed the whole pack twice over and Stiles talked everyone’s ear off about the newly forming garden. Kira and Allison had to finally pull him aside to ask if he was still on his meds or not, he was talking that fast. Stiles just scoffed at them, thrust more pizza slices at them and sidled to Derek’s side to relay his further gardening plans.

Even Scott was a bit perturbed at Stiles’ overt enthusiasm over the whole thing, seeing as he had never before showed any prowess or even a want to get earth bits under his nail and the way he looked at the growing food crops, it was almost as if he were high or something. Scott tried to have a few serious and sensitive talk about it, if Stiles was being this hyper for some other reason, but nothing came out of them apart from some very awkward minutes as Scott hemmed and hawed and Stiles continued to talk of completely unrelated things.

Derek however had more patience when it came to Stiles, so one day, just a week or two shy of possible harvest, Derek called Stiles over alone with the promise of his special fries and frothy milkshakes. And it was inbetween bites of delicious food that the whole story came stumbling out with sprays of food on the dining table as Stiles attempted and succeeded at eating, breathing and talking in the same second. Derek had thought a few ideas along those lines but he hadn’t been sure after all.

“My mom had such a green thumb Derek, all she had to do was just touch a plant and it would go to full bloom from near death. She used to make her own different kind of fertilizers for the different plants and the shrubs and my mom planted all other flower plants that you can still see at our house, including the younger trees, before she got ill. It was, it was like magic to me that she could make flowers just grow and fruits, branches laden with fruits and berries bowing the shrubs, and I used to go and collect them with her and I even had a basket with me, small one.

She also had this herb garden and it always smelled so good, like warmth, and food and she was an amazing cook too and all she used were herbs from her garden you know. A splash of this, a dash of that, a pinch here and I am yet to eat a dish as good as those she made. After, after her, I tried to do some in her place, but the herb garden dried out, the vegetable garden got overrun by weeds, the flowers just disappeared. I even tried buying some potted plants, thinking they be easier or safer or something and even they all dies, just like that, hardly a week in my care.

This garden, your garden behind your house, that I am involved with, is the first ever thing that has thrived in my hands Derek. Like, I have counted all the saplings and whatnot and not one dying plant among them. Sure, some are a bit brownish and dry, but they are growing. Its like, like, this is the first time that I have been responsible for a positive and real outcome for something that I have touched and not managed to kill you know. I guess, I am a bit proud of how they have turned out and maybe it will feel good to eat them together, here, all of us.”

The fries had gone a bit cold by the time Stiles finished explaining. Derek, who had assumed as much, certainly at the pride that Stiles was showcasing, put out another steaming batch from the oven and let Stiles have them with a whoop. The pack returned from their many errands and immediately notice that Stiles was slightly more calmer. That didn’t stop Isaac from teasing Stiles about being the pack mom all agog to feed his pack and Boyd was the one who came up to Derek and thumped his shoulder.

And when harvest day came, and the pack together collected the corns and tubers and spinach, Stiles stood watching with the widest possible smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments will be much appreciated!
> 
> Sorry for any gardening misinformation. I cannot grow even a pebble.


End file.
